levelrfandomcom-20200216-history
Lion Executive Sedan
The 2000 Lion Executive Sedan is one of the four starter cars, it is the most powerfull RP car in the first class. Weight is an issue, it is very heavy and therefore is not the fastest car. Out of all the starter cars this is the most stable one. Which makes it a good car for all round racing rather then acceleration based racing. You need to watch out in the corners, because the cars wheels are likely to lock up once you try to brake and turn. The car is likely to be from Japanese origin due to the fact that it is a very small car, yet the space is tried to be used efficiently. Overview Class The Executive Sedan is a street vehicle which means it can not be used in Thunder Alley. The car is unlocked when you select it as your starter vehicle, which is permanent. Drivetrain The Executive Sedan has an FF layout, which means that the cars power is transferred to the front wheels, most FF cars also suffer from understeer when it comes to cornering. Overall Performance The 2000 Lion Executive Sedan is a small compact fourdoor sedan from Japanese origin. With it's Front wheel drive layout, the car has a good handling although it does suffer from understeer when entering corners at high speeds. This is likely caused due to the fact that the car is heavy and the engine is also mounted in the front of the vehicle. The acceleration is one of the best compared to other vehicles as it goes from 0-100 Kilometers per hour in 9.32 Seconds, making it the fastest accelerating RP car in the first class. This is a starter car suitable for people who like to know what their car is going to do in the corners. Since this is one of the heavier cars it is good in battle mode because the durability of the vehicle is hgiher then most other class 1 cars. Also watch out when you try to break when steering trough a corner, it will cause the wheels to lock up and you will go straight of the track. Specifications Body The Executive Sedan is, although very compact, an heavy car for it's size, filled with accesories, it would be usefull to reduce it's weight. Weight reduction is the best way to upgrade your car in Level R, since it will upgrade your acceleration, braking distance, handling, and even reduces the loss of horsepower send to the wheels, and increases the maximum RPM your engine can run on. Be replacing stock parts with lightweight aluminium variants you can lose the weight easy. The Level R store comes with 4 Stages of aftermarket tuning parts, which will allow you to reduce the weight of the car. The original parts will be replaced with more powerfull, but also slightly heavier parts so the car will also lose some weight. Prices also change from time to time so check often for discounts. Weight Reduction Tuning Table NOTE: The graphics do not represent the actual body and even though weight is changed, the cars durability is likely to stay the same. Weight Reduction Package Prices NOTE: The graphics do not represent the actual body and prices may change from time to time. Engine Designed for city driving rather then racing, the car lacks of any real performance against the higher classes, however, in it's own class it is one of the best RP cars available. The Executive sedan is powered is powered by a small 1.8 L (1826cc) 4 Cylinder Inline, Naturally Aspirated Engine producing 140 hp (104kW; 142PS). Which is placed Transversually in the front. The redline RPM of this engine is 6500. The Engine can get various upgrades, The Level R store comes with 4 Stages of aftermarket tuning parts, which will allow you to upgrade the Engines performance. The original parts will be replaced with more powerfull, but also slightly heavier parts so the car will also lose some weight. Prices also change from time to time so check often for discounts. Engine Performance Tuning Table NOTE: The graphics do not represent the actual engine and even though weight is changed, the cars durability is likely to stay the same. Engine Tuning Package Prices NOTE: The graphics do not represent the actual engine and prices may change from time to time. Transmission The Executive Sedan features a 5 speed manumatic, which basically means you can shift up and down in gears even when the car has automated shifting. This feature is also used on all the other cars that are featured in Level R. How ever the number of gears does vary. The Level R store comes with 4 Stages of aftermarket tuning parts, which will allow you to upgrade the transmission and overall acceleration. The original parts will be replaced by these parts. Prices also change from time to time so check often for discounts. Gear ratios may also change, however this does not happen always. Also 0-100 (0-60) times may not change much, this is likely due to either the transmission sending more power to higher gears, or due to the changes being to small to calculate. Transmission Performance Tuning Table NOTE: The graphics do not represent the actual transmission and even though weight is changed, the cars durability is likely to stay the same. Transmission Tuning Package Prices NOTE: The graphics do not represent the actual transmission and prices may change from time to time. ECU The engine of the Executive Sedan is not the only part that you can upgrade to make it accelerate faster, you can also buy some a beter ECU (Engine Control Unit) Upgrade Packages, these will fine tune the car it's control unit system and will change the air/fuel mixture, ignition timing, and idle speed, which will upgrade the cars performance greatly. It is a good idea to upgrade this since it is almost as effective as upgrading the engine except that ECU upgrades are often lighter. Since the Executive Sedan is a modern car, it likely already has an ECU installed how ever it can be upgraded with the ECU packages. The Level R store comes with 4 Stages of aftermarket tuning parts, which will allow you to upgrade the ECU's performance. The original parts will be replaced with more powerfull, but also slightly heavier parts so the car will also lose some weight. Prices also change from time to time so check often for discounts. ECU Performance Tuning Table NOTE: The graphics do not represent the actual electronic chips and even though weight is changed, the cars durability is likely to stay the same. ECU Tuning Package Prices NOTE: The graphics do not represent the actual electronic chips and prices may change from time to time. Article Information Due to the fact that Level R is a constantly changing game, it is required that the game version is shown below. So that we won't give any innacurate information to the reader of the article. Content in this article is copyrighted material ©2006-2010 Invictus Games Ltd. All Rights Reserved. Exclusive License ©2006 Gamepot Inc., All Rights Reserved.